


juniper the tree girl and the shady text from pinecone face

by DragonHawthorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, first fic i'm leaving here and it's straight, who am i really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/DragonHawthorn
Summary: prompt - “okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”





	juniper the tree girl and the shady text from pinecone face

Juniper was nearly to the clearing when she saw someone sitting on a tree stump near the center of it, back turned in the other direction. _That’s weird,_ she thought, _who goes for a stroll in the woods at midnight?_

_Except me._

But then, she had an excuse, didn’t she? Thalia had woken her up with a text even odder than what she usually expected from the girl; directions to this clearing and the words “be there in an hour”.

Had Juniper been expecting anything to happen here other than maybe getting killed? Had anything Thalia had ever woken her up at one in the morning with ever ended well? Why had she not just rolled over and gone back to sleep? A lot of questions were bouncing around Juniper’s mind, but she realised she’d crossed halfway to the guy and stopped, not wanting to get to close just in case Thalia’s phone _had_ been stolen by a crazed axe-murderer. She could see pretty well now that she was out in the moonlight and a good deal closer, and he didn’t _look_ like an axe-murderer. She weighed her options and decided to call out.

“Who are you?”

The guy jerked awake – had he seriously fallen asleep in the middle of the woods at midnight? Who does that? – and turned to face her. “Who are _you?_ ”

“Not a murderer. Please tell me you aren’t either.”

“No, I’m – I’m not sure why I’m here. That sounds weird. My friend texted me, like, an hour ago? Told me to meet him here?”

_Huh._

She pulled out her phone and opened the offending text, crossing the last few metres to show the guy (who wasn’t half bad looking, even in the light of the phone screen, and why was Juniper noticing that?) “I could say the same thing.”

He squinted at the screen. “Thalia? Thalia Percy’s friend? Grace?”

Percy. That name did ring a bell.

“Yes? What’s going – Oh.”

Cute Stranger looked at her. “What?”

Why did Thalia do these things? Why was her friend like this?

“Thalia keeps trying to set up our friends. I think she’s really happy with her girlfriend and suddenly she wants us all to have boyfriends and girlfriends? Anyway, this is probably – probably that.” Gods, she could feel her face heating up. “You can – you can go. It’s fine.”

Cute Stranger shuffled his feet. “Do you – do you want me to go?”

_Oh._

“Do you want to stay?”

“I mean, I – I don’t mind.”

Juniper closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in, making a mental note to yell at Thalia the next time she saw her. “Well, it’s pretty cold here. I passed an all-night diner on my way to the woods, and I hear it does good pancakes. I don’t know about you, but that walk gave me an appetite?”

Cute Stranger smiled, and stuck out his hand. “Grover.”

She smiled. Maybe she would yell at Thalia a _little_ less than planned. “Juniper.”


End file.
